


foolish lover's game

by homosandhomies



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bisexual Rachel Berry, Cheating, Episode: s02e20 Prom Queen, F/F, First Kiss, Fix-It, Gay Quinn Fabray, Girls Kissing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Quinn Fabray, POV Quinn Fabray, Prom, Protective Quinn Fabray, Quinn Fabray Needs a Hug, Quinn Fabray-centric, Russel Fabray Being a Jerk, Season/Series 02, Spitefic, is this a spitefic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosandhomies/pseuds/homosandhomies
Summary: an alternate take to the famous prom scene
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	foolish lover's game

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from "take my breath away" by berlin!

She was supposed to win. She did everything perfectly, methodically, so nothing could go wrong, but yet, it did.

_ I can’t cry. I can’t cry _ , she repeated to herself like a mantra, but hot tears poured mercilessly down her red cheeks like acid. The walls were closing in on her, and she didn’t know if she was overcome with rage or sadness.  _ Crying is weak. Crying is for quitters. _

“Quinn, you need to calm down —” Rachel begged.

“This is your fault!” Quinn cried, turning to face her. “Nobody ever would’ve voted for me because you know he would rather be with you.”

“That’s not true—”

Before she could stop herself, her right hand swiftly struck Rachel Berry across the face.

Silence.

With her hands pressed to her face, Rachel looked up in shock. Quinn’s breath hitched.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered. She closed her eyes shut, preparing for a slap back.

“I’m not gonna slap you,” Rachel said softly. 

Quinn opened her eyes in surprise. “You’re not?”

Rachel shook her head. “Of course not.”

Of course not. Rachel never fought Quinn, no matter how cruel she was to her. She fought Kurt, Mercedes, and anyone else in her way for meaningless solos, but never the mean girl who tried to make her life miserable. Never the girl who deserved her wrath.

Unable to face her victim, Quinn faced the mirror and wiped her eyes. The brunette followed suit, staring at her reflection in the mirror. “Most girls would be upset about being slapped in the face, but I happen to appreciate the drama of it.”

As she went to grab a paper towel, Quinn said, “I know you think it’s hard to be you, Rachel, but at least you don’t have to be terrified all the time.”

Rachel began to wet the paper towel. “What are you so scared of?” she asked gently, before offering the wet paper towel to Quinn. She took it and dabbed her eyes.

“The future,” she sniffled. “When all this is gone.”  _ When you’re gone. _

“Look, you have nothing to be scared of,” Rachel said. “You’re a very pretty girl, Quinn…”

Quinn tried not to groan. She was used to that. Used to being known as the Pretty Blonde Cheerleader.

“You’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever met, but… you’re a lot more than that.”

Quinn stared at the stall door in front of her, trying to hold back more tears. If she faced the girl in front of her she would probably start bawling.  _ You’re pathetic,  _ a voice said in the back of her head. It sounded like her father.

“Here,” Rachel whispered. She took the paper towel from Quinn’s hand and tucked a blonde curl behind her ear before dabbing her runny mascara.

Quinn tried not to gasp at the feeling of Rachel’s hand gently touching her face, causing goosebumps to emerge on her pale arms. Curse her for loving the feeling of Rachel being so close to her.

_ Fuck it. _

“If my dad was here right now he would probably split us up,” Quinn chuckled wryly. “He wouldn’t want me to be so close to another girl. He’d think I’m a lesbian.”

Rachel’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Why are you telling me this?”

Her face only an inch away from the other girl, Quinn whispered, “I guess I’m done letting him get into my head.” And with that, she cupped the shorter girl’s cheek, closed her eyes, and slowly pressed her lips against hers.

It wasn’t like kissing a boy. It was a million times better. Every boy she’d ever kissed was rough. Rachel’s lips were gentle and soft, just like her hands. Heavenly.

They both inhaled deeply, needing air, but not wanting to let go. It felt like floating. Nothing else existed in that moment. Not Finn, not Jesse. Just Rachel and Quinn, finally together.

Rachel was the first one to let go. Her eyes were wide with shock.

Once grounded back into reality, Quinn’s eyes widened as well. “I’m so sorry,” she said to her for the second time that night, but this time panicked.

“No!” Rachel said. “No, I… I liked it. I actually…” Looking down, she said quietly, “I’ve always wondered what it was like, kissing a girl. Specifically you.”

Quinn chuckled. “Me too.”

There was a long silence between them as they slowly realized the gravity of what they had done.

“This is like, the second time I’ve cheated on Finn,” Quinn thought out loud. “And the third time I’ve cheated on a boy in general. I’m kind of a shitty girlfriend.”

Rachel chuckled softly. “I’ve cheated on Finn too. I guess I’m also kind of a shitty girlfriend.”

“We’re both really shitty girlfriends!” Quinn laughed.

“We are!”

They both started cracking up at the bizarreness of this situation. When their laughter finally died down, Rachel said quietly, "We should probably go see if Kurt's alright."

"Yeah."

Rachel extended her hand. "Come on."

Hesitantly, she accepted. Hand-in-hand, they walked out of the bathroom, with a whole new can of worms to open, but somehow, Quinn Fabray was at peace.


End file.
